Roast Dinners & Paracetamol Chapter
by plumbago62
Summary: The girls have finished there exams and want to go out and celebrate together. When they get home the house is empty. Are they going to make the most of the oppotunity
1. Chapter 1

**Roast Dinners And Paracetamol**

**Chapter 1**

This is my 1st time writing anything other than a shopping list . Chapter 1 not too heavy but it will get a little steamy next chapter. Warnings will be given in advance.

It's 7pm on a Friday night and the girls want to celebrate. They had just finished there last exam and they have the whole summer to look forward to now. They were all dressed up and ready to go out and let there hair down. Sian looks over at Sophie and can't stop thinking how hot she looks. Her beauty is effortless. If she was wearing a paper bag she'd still look sexy. How had she managed to miss seeing it all this time. Sophie looks over and smiles cheekily and winks at Sian catching her perving. Sian blushes and turns away quickly to finish getting ready. When they get downstairs Rosie tells them just because Mum & Dad are away they're not to get drunk and be out all night. Sophie promises they won't Auntie Rosie and run out of the house laughing all the way to the bus stop. They catch the bus into town sitting close together talking and giggling all the way.

They manage to get into a club without too much trouble. They drink a little and dance a lot. As the night wears on they dance together. Occasionally lads will come over to dance with them but are told they're not welcome. They dance closer. Eventually they are dancing with there arms around each other and there bodies pressed together oblivious to the onlookers watching and leering at them totally immersed in each other. They really don't care who's watching. It's getting late when Sophie pulls Sian off the dance floor and into a quiet corner of the club wrapping her arms tightly around her girlfriend. God she loves that word. (Girlfriend). My girlfriend sounds even better. As Sophie looks at Sian under the club lights she can see a glistening sheen covering her skin and Sian has never looked more beautiful all flushed and happy. They lean in and capture each others lips in a searing kiss that goes on forever or so it seems but eventually they have to pull away both short of breath and a little dazed. Sian weak at the knees and almost buckling. If Sophie hadn't been holding her so tightly Sian would have oozed onto the floor. Sian thinks it never felt like this with Ryan. Sophie looks deeply into Sian's eyes and she can see the lust and longing there. It makes her a little nervous but also excited. Sophie leans back into Sian's body and runs her fingers through Sian's hair and her lips gently caress Sian's exposed neck tasting the salt there. She tastes divine and smells beautiful even after all the dancing. Sian's skin is so soft and inviting it always amazes Sophie. Sian's hands are wandering all over Sophie's back gently caressing her, the sensation is wonderful. Sophie catches the clock out of the corner of her eye and it's already and she reluctantly pulls herself away but they really should get home, after all they did promise Rosie. Sophie grabs Sian's hand and entwines there fingers together "Are you ready to go home then." Sian's heart gives a little skip when Sophie calls the Webster's home. She wishes it was. They run out of the club and they get a taxi. They hold hands and snuggle together all the way home ignoring the driver who is constantly looking in the mirror. When they get back to the Webster's the house is in darkness. No sign of Rosie anywhere. They get to Sophie's room and find a note on the bed. Gone out. Don't know when I'll be back. Have fun you two. Luv Rosie x.

Oh God Sophie thinks chewing on her lower lip. Looking sideways shyly at Sian. Sophie's heart begins to race in her chest. We're alone, together.

Sian tells Sophie to take the first shower. Sophie collects her things together and makes her way to the bathroom. The water feels wonderful on her skin, like lots of fingers massaging her, relaxing her but it can't stop the thoughts running through her head. When Sophie's finished in the shower she leaves the water running for Sian, wraps herself in a towel and wanders back to her room. Sian has turned down the lights and the room looks like a little grotto with the fairy lights on. It looks romantic and lovely. Sian looks over at Sophie her breath catching in her throat, Sophie looks stunning all wet from her shower. Droplets of water running slowly down her shoulders between her breasts and into her towel. Sian thinks what I wouldn't give to be one of those drops of water right now. Sian goes off to take her shower looking longingly at Sophie as she leaves the room thinking about Sophie's vow sighing with disappointment. Sophie is worth the wait though and she'll wait as long as she has too because she loves Sophie.

Whilst she's gone Sophie sits brushing her hair slowly. Thinking. That's when she comes to her decision. She hears the water stop and stands up walking back down the corridor. When Sian opens the bathroom door and turns to go back to Sophie's room she's surprised to see Sophie leaning against the wall wearing nothing but her towel and a sexy smile waiting for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Roast Dinners And Paracetamol **

**Chapter 2**

This was only meant to be a one shot piece when I started but It's going to be a few more chapters now. This is based on true events using fictional characters from Coronation Street so some artistic license has been used.

Sian was surprised to see Sophie leaning there nonchalantly against the wall looking sure of herself and relaxed still only wearing her towel, her hair still a damp and cascading about her shoulders. The brunette was seductively sucking in her bottom lip with her teeth. The smile on Sophie's face reminded Sian of when Sophie came out of Street Cars and saw the blond sitting on their bench. Sian looked into Sophie's sparkling blue eyes and could tell something had changed in the short time she'd been in the shower. God Sophie looked sooo sexy right now. Sian's heart began to race in anticipation but she didn't want to jump to conclusions and scare Sophie away.

Sian. "Fancy seeing you here."

Sophie. "Hmm. Fancy." Sophie gave Sian a cute little wink.

Then Sophie took a small step closer and reached out her hand and ran her fingers slowly up Sian's arm, along the blonds exposed collar bone and placing her hand lightly on the side of Sian's neck her thumb resting under Sian's chin pulling the blond gently towards her into a hot and passionate kiss. Sophie sighed softly as there tongues gently connected. Sian wrapped her arms about the brunette's waist pulling them even closer together so there body's fitted perfectly together. Sophie manoeuvred Sian around slightly and backed the blond against the wall her leg slipping smoothly between Sian's silky thigh's. Sophie's heart was racing so fast right now her breathing was becoming rapid too, but this felt so good, so right. She was more sure of her decision now than ever. Sian leaned back slightly when they paused to catch their breath.

Sian. "Sophie." Sian looked into Sophie's beautiful blue eyes, and seductively whispered "Is this what I think it is? What I hope it is?" Sian held her breath whilst she waited for Sophie to answer.

Sophie leaned in resting her forehead against Sian's, breathing her in, the smell of her coconut shampoo (Sophie's favourite) and the fresh smell of mint.

Sophie. "Sian I love you so much and I want to show you how much. I don't want to wait any longer. I can't wait any longer."

Sian. "Are you really sure? What about your vow? I don't want to be the reason you break it if your not sure about this. I love you too much for that. I don't want you to regret this later. I will wait as long as you need, there's no rush babe." Sian's hand brushed lovingly against Sophie's cheek.

Sophie. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I've never wanted anything, no I've never wanted anyone the way I want you right now. Only you can make me feel like this."

Sian leaned in and they kissed passionately. Slowly. Sian thinking all her Birthday's and Christmas's had come at once. She had been patiently waiting for Sophie to be ready for this but she would have waited forever if that was what Sophie wanted. Sophie reluctantly pulled away. Taking hold of Sian's hand in hers, entwining there fingers and walking backwards leading Sian down the passage and into the bedroom closing the door quietly behind them.

The next chapter will contain sexy times I promise. Please take the time to review. I like the warm fuzzy glow I get


	3. Chapter 3

**Roast Dinners & Paracetamol**

**Chapter 3**

Sorry it's taken so long but I've been away enjoying myself on holiday. I did intend to write this whilst I was away on holiday but I was having too much fun. Sorry.

Warning:

I promised sexy times so I hope this doesn't disappoint. If your not 18+ please do not read. This is my first time writing anything like this so please be advised it might not be any good. Also they are fictitious characters and no one should take this as anything other than a work of fiction.

Sian's POV

The bedroom door closed quietly behind us both and the sexual tension increased even more. This was where our relationship had been heading for quite some time now. I have waited patiently for Sophie to be ready to take the next step in our relationship. It is a big step for both of us. I didn't want to push her into it. So now we were taking this step together. I must admit I'm a little nervous. (That's an understatement). I'm going to have sex with my best friend, and it's with a girl, but I've had some experience at this (The sex that is) so I've made an executive decision to take the lead.

I slowly but steadily guided Sophie backwards across the bedroom stopping just before her knees collided with the side of her bed. I pulled Sophie into my arms and kissed her slowly my tongue brushing over the brunette's lips softly before pulling away. Taking a small step back and reaching up I took hold of the front of my towel and slowly and seductively dropped it onto the bedroom floor all the while looking into Sophie's eye's to gauge her reaction. Sophie visibly gulped and her tongue flicked out nervously and licked her bottom lip. Sophie took a ragged breath taking in the sight of my naked body in front of her. I watched as Sophie slowly ran her eyes down my exposed body taking everything in. From how pale my skin was, down to the swell of my breasts and the curve of my hips. Her eyes lingered briefly between my thighs before travelling back up my body.

"Oh God" Sophie gasped. "Your so beautiful Sian"

I smiled at her nervously. "Can I look at you?" I asked hesitantly. I wasn't sure what kind of reaction that question would get but I waited patiently for Sophie to answer.

"I've never, you know" Sophie paused shyly, and shrugged looking embarrassed now unable to look directly at me or complete the sentence. I knew it, I'd messed up. I should have let Sophie take the lead. I'd gone too far too fast, now Sophie was having second thoughts.

"It's ok" I said, giving Sophie a reassuring smile whilst running my thumb lovingly across Sophie's cheek. We can go as slow as you like. You only need to do what your comfortable with. I won't push you babe." I reached down to pick up my towel and put it back on when Sophie stopped me.

"Hey. What are you doing babe" Sophie asked. I didn't say I didn't want to show you. I've just never done this before you know." Sophie grinned hesitantly.

"Can I take this off then?" I asked indicating towards Sophie's towel. Sophie shyly nodded, chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

I reached up slowly my hands trembling slightly and gentle tugged at the towel pulling it loose. It fell from Sophie's body and onto the floor pooling around her feet leaving Sophie standing there in all her glory. She looked stunningly beautiful and it took my breath away. I never thought I'd feel like this about a girl, but I couldn't get enough of looking at her. Sophie looked like she wanted to cover herself back up until she saw the way I was looking at her. Actually I wasn't just looking I was openly perving at her. She seemed to regain her confidence from earlier outside the bathroom then. Sophie and I stood there taking everything in. We had both caught glimpses of each other in various stages of undress but this was the first time we had seen each other completely naked. I couldn't believe how turned on the sight of Sophie made me. I felt a warm flood between my thighs just looking at Sophie. I took a small step forward and pushing softly with my body and Sophie fell down onto the bed with a squeal. I climbed slowly onto the bed pushing Sophie down onto the bed. I put my legs on either side of her hips and leaning forward so our breasts rubbed against each other. My hands were on either side of Sophie's shoulders and my blond hair falling about Sophie's face.

"Your still ok with this?" I asked. We can stop any time your not sure. Ok Soph?"

Sophie just put her hand behind my head and pulled me down into a passionate kiss urgently slipping her tongue into my mouth and searching for mine. God Sophie is the most amazing kisser. Every time she kissed me it was like she put her heart and soul into it. It always took my breath away. I wasn't sure how long we kissed for. I wanted more. I rolled off Sophie and pulled the brunette with me. We were now lying on our sides, our, our body's pressed against each other never breaking the kiss. I ran my hand slowly down Sophie's body. My hand slid lovingly over Sophie's breast, and it felt as soft as it looked. My hand continued down her ribs over her toned stomach past her waist, over her hip, down the outside of her thigh to just above Sophie's knee. I put my hand behind Sophie's knee took her leg and lifted it over my hip and around my waist. This gave me the access I needed. Sophie was completely open for me now. I ran my hand up the inside of Sophie's thigh hesitating slightly just before my intended destination giving Sophie time to intervene if she wanted. When Sophie didn't protest I took that as my cue to proceed. My fingers slipped between Sophie's parted thighs searching for the soft folds between the brunette's legs. I knew exactly what I was looking for, that small bundle of nerves that could take you to heaven. I have done this to myself on occasion, most recently always thinking of Sophie, but this was indescribable. It was exactly the same as touching myself but different somehow. Sophie was so wet. I knew I'd found what I was looking for when I heard Sophie gasp in my ear. Her warm, wet tongue worked it's way around the shell of my earlobe, that just drove me wild. I kissed down Sophie's slender neck, nibbling softly. I didn't want to leave a mark that Sophie wouldn't be able to explain to her parents. I dipped my head lower taking Sophie's nipple between my lips and began sucking on it softly running the textured surface of my tongue over Sophie's sensitive nipple again and again. Her nipple soon became hard and I ran the tip of my tongue around it again and again making it wet before sucking it into my mouth again. Sophie had her finger entwined tightly in my hair keeping me there sucking gently on her breast. I must have been doing something right because Sophie was making little meowing noises above me. When Sophie had said she needed me I wasn't so sure but the body never lies. The moisture between Sophie's thigh's was everywhere now. As my fingers moved faster over Sophie's clit the brunette gasped softly above me again.

"Please Sian. I need you inside me." Sophie panted. I heard the desperation in Sophie's voice. When I heard that it made me think maybe Sophie wasn't as naïve as I'd thought. I slowly inserted my middle finger inside her and slowly pulled it out relishing the soft, wet sensation around my finger.

"I need more." Sophie begged. I couldn't believe how vocal Sophie was being. Thank God the house was empty. I added a second finger to the first not wanting to hurt Sophie. I put my leg between the brunette's thighs and Sophie began to ride it. As I began a slow gentle rhythm inside Sophie her hips bucked into me every time my fingers thrust inside her. Sophie was now clinging onto me like her life depended on it. I thrust my fingers inside Sophie faster and harder and I could feel the sweat that covered Sophie mixing with my own. Sophie was panting raggedly and saying my name over and over. Her nails dug into my back, and she was writhing and panting heavily and it wasn't long before Sophie came. The muscles inside Sophie were spasming so tight as her orgasm overwhelmed her and she came with so much force I couldn't move my fingers. I waited whilst Sophie spasm's subsided a little then gently curled my fingers inside her a couple of times, Sophie threw her head back emitting a low throaty moan before coming a second time all over my fingers even stronger than the first time.

"God Sian, I love you so much." she panted heavily trying to catch her breath. I removed my fingers slowly. They were covered in Sophie's juices.

"I know babe, I love you too."

I looked into Sophie's eyes, lifted my hand and began to lick my fingers clean one by one until my hand was free of her juices. Sophie looked totally mesmerized by what I'd just done.

Sophie's POV

I would have never believed anything could be that sexy as I watched as Sian licked at my juices. Sian looked shyly at me when she'd finished not sure what I'd think about what she'd done. Sian needn't have worried.

Sophie. "I don't want to know where you learnt that but that was so hot babe I think my brain might just dribble out of my ears." Then I pulled Sian into my arms again and kissed her passionately. I couldn't believe it I could taste myself all over Sian's lips. It was the most amazing thing ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Roast Dinners & Paracetamol**

**Chapter 4**

I promised sexy times so I hope this doesn't disappoint. If you are not 18+ please do not read. This is my first time writing anything like this so please be advised it might not be any good. Also they are fictitious characters and no one should take this as anything other than a work of fiction.

Sophie's POV

Outside in the passageway everything had clicked into place easily. I knew exactly what or more importantly who I wanted but as the bedroom door closed behind us random thoughts bombarded my mind.

I'm going to have sex for the first time. (OH MY GOD)

I'm going to have sex in my parents house. (OH MY GOD)

With my best friend. (OH MY GOD)

It's with a girl. (OH MY GOD)

I'm going to break my vow. (OH MY GOD)

I'm going to make love with Sian. (OH MY GOD)(OH MY GOD) (OH MY GOD)

Sian must have sensed my moment of panic because as soon as the bedroom door closed behind us Sian seemed to take control of the situation. Pushing me slowly but surely across the room. Sian wrapped her arms around my waist leaned forward and kissed me softly her tongue brushing gently over my lips. She was so irresistible.

When Sian pulled away from me and stepped back looking deep into my eyes. I thought maybe she was having second thoughts but Sian reached up and seductively tugged at the ends of her towel pulling it off her body and let it drop to the bedroom floor. Her eyes never once left mine. Sian's lips were curved into that ever sexy smile of hers and I could clearly see the lust smouldering in her eyes as she looked at me. The breath caught in my chest, and I could hardly breath. I always knew Sian was beautiful but she was even more beautiful than I'd ever imagined, and I had thought about her naked often recently. It was hard not to think about her naked when she stayed over and we got ready for bed. I'd never openly looked but I had caught glimpses out of the corner of my eye. She was drop dead gorgeous. It's the only way to describe her. Her legs went on forever and I was practically drooling now. Her skin looked so soft and pale, I really wanted to reach out and touch her. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her sexy body. My hormones were raging right now.

"Oh God, You're so beautiful Sian."

I was so busy checking out Sian's sexy curves that it didn't register at first that she was talking to me. Sian wanted to take off my towel now. When I realized what she'd just said I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. I stumbled over the words getting all tongue-tied. I looked like a proper burk. I looked down at the floor too embarrassed to look her directly in the eye. Sian was watching me closely, waiting patiently for me to say something. I was bricking it, but before I had chance to finish the sentence I was struggling with Sian took my face in her hands and reassured me that it was fine, we didn't have to do anything. Before I had time to gather my scattered thoughts Sian was reaching down and picking up her towel.

I reached out quickly to stop her, I grinned at her hesitantly feeling very shy. Because of my nerves Sian thought I'd changed my mind. Oh God now she thinks I don't want her, but nothing could be further from the truth. I wanted her so badly right now. I assured her this was what I wanted.

Sian quietly asked me again if she could take off my towel, I shyly nodded chewing nervously on my bottom lip. Sian's hands trembled slightly as she reached forward to remove my towel. That made me feel better knowing the blond was as nervous as me. She pulled gently at my towel and it fell on the floor next to Sian's. I looked down at the floor waiting for Sian's reaction. Sian stepped forward and before I knew it she'd pushed me back onto the bed, I let out a squeal in shock. Sian climbed quickly on top of me kneeling on the bed her thighs going about my waist as she straddled me. I could feel the wetness between Sian's thighs on my skin where she'd sat on me. God she was so wet and the thought almost blew my mind. She was excited because of me. As she leaned above me her soft blond hair falling around us. When Sian smiled at me and asked if I was ok I just reached up, buried my fingers in her soft hair and pulled her down into a smouldering kiss slipping my tongue between her parted lips seeking out her tongue. I could never get over how soft her lips were. Sian rolled over taking me with her and I could feel Sian's hands roaming slowly over my body. I gasped in surprise as I felt Sian's hand briefly touch my breast then lightly brushed down my body making me shiver. Her hand moved down to my knee before lifting my leg and putting it around her waist spreading my thighs. I could feel the cool air between my legs. Sian's hand was climbing slowly back up the inside of my thigh stopping just before her hand slipped between my parted thighs. My heart was beating so rapidly and so loudly I'm sure the whole street must be able to hear it. I wanted Sian to touch me so badly but she paused giving me time to stop this before we got to the point of no return, but I was way past that already. My body was crying out for Sian's touch. Sian took the hint and her hand slipped between my thighs. As her fingers searched the soft, wet folds between my legs, her head dropped down and her lips began to suck gently on my nipple. I couldn't stop the groan escaping from my throat as Sian's ministrations began to push me towards something I couldn't explain. The sensations raging through my body right now were amazing. I wanted more of Sian. I knew I needed her inside me. I begged her to enter me. I felt Sian slowly pushing a finger inside me and I knew one finger wasn't going to be enough and I begged for more. As Sian added another finger to the first she started a steady rhythm inside me. I felt her leg push up between my thighs adding to the pleasure. By this point I couldn't have stopped even if I'd wanted to, and right now I didn't want her to stop. Our body's were touching in all the right places and it was driving me wild. The blond thrust harder and faster inside me and I lost all control of my body. My hips were riding Sian's fingers and there were soft, wet sounds filling the bedroom. I could feel myself loosing all control as my insides clenched around Sian's fingers as I came. The sensation was unbelievable. I gasped trying to catch my breath and I was aware of the sweat covering my body. Just as my body began to regain some control I felt Sian move her fingers inside me once again and my body just exploded with pleasure as my second orgasm hit me hard. My nails dug into Sian's shoulder as I cried out in pleasure.

"God Sian, I love you." I panted heavily trying to catch my breath. I could hear Sian telling me she loved me too and I just felt so elated at this moment in time. I had everything I wanted, I had Sian. Sian gently removed her fingers from inside me and moved up the bed.

She looked at me lovingly with passion still in her eyes. She lifted her hand up still covered in my juices and put her fingers in her mouth and sucked then till they were clean. I couldn't believe that she's just done that. It was the sexist thing I'd ever seen. As long as I didn't know where she's learnt that I was so in awe of what she'd just done to me. I pulled her into my arm's and kissed her longingly tasting myself on her lips and tongue. As we lay together amongst the dishevelled sheets our legs entwined on the bed Sian kept running her fingers lightly over my heated skin almost like tickling me. Her hands running over my stomach and down my sides and up my back, her fingers hardly touching me at all, but every time she did it, it felt like a mini orgasm and my whole body shuddered. I still had my fingers clenched in her hair and I pulled her towards me so I could lovingly nibble on her slender neck and I had to resist the urge to bite, hard. As we lay there together wrapped in each others arms all sweaty and panting I couldn't believe how someone so tiny and angelic looking could set my whole body on fire with just her touch. Now it was my turn to return the favour and I couldn't wait to hear Sian crying out my name in ecstasy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Roast Dinners & Paracetamol **

**Chapter 5**

I'm sorry to have to inflict this on you but I did promise you sexy times from Sophie. So here it is. If your not 18+ please do not read.

I hope you all haven't forgotten about my little fic it's been so long since I updated. I'm so sorry for the long wait between updates but life has a tendency to get in the way. I'm also a little disheartened by the lack of reviews.

Sophie's POV

Sian felt wonderful all snuggled up in my arms and our legs all jumbled together our breathing had just about returned to normal. I could lay here like this forever but I had other plans for my girl tonight. I wanted to show the blond how much I loved her in the best way possible. It was my turn now. I just hope I could make her feel as loved as she had made me feel earlier. I took Sian's face in my hand gently and pulled it up so I could look into her stunning blue eyes. They were still smouldering with passion as I leaned in and kissed her, softly at first. As the kiss got more passionate and heated our tongues danced against each other. My hands started to wander over Sian's sexy curves. Her skin was so soft under my fingers and I wanted to touch her everywhere, kiss her everywhere. I couldn't believe how turned on I was becoming just by the feel of Sian's soft silky skin under my finger tips. I pushed against the blond and turned us over so now I was laying on top of Sian nestling between her parted thighs. I kissed my way tenderly along her jaw line and down her throat gently sucking at the pulse that I could feel rapidly beating against my tongue. Sian pulled me closer. My heart was beating just as fast as hers. The blond sighed softly against my ear. Her warm breath against my skin made me shudder with desire. I covered her collar bone with light butterfly kisses then I worked my way slowly over the swell of her heaving breast until my tongue found her already hardening nipple. Aren't breasts the most amazing things. Not the I'd seen many but I could worship Sian's forever. I lowered my head and took her perfectly round nipple into my mouth. I kissed and licked it until it was like a small bullet between my teeth. Sian's fingers work themselves into my hair pulling me against her, encouraging me in my endeavours. When I'd lavished enough attention on her left breast I moved across to the right one so I could lick and kiss her other breast. I could hear Sian whimpering above me and I could have gone on doing this all day but I had other plans so I relented and slowly continued my travels down Sian's body. I began working my way down Sian's torso. Teasing her with kisses and little nibbles at her flesh, searching for sensitive spots (and there appeared to be many). Every time I found another one Sian whimpered and squirmed beneath me. I worked my way down her body covering as much of it with kisses as I could. As I kissed across her lower abdomen Sian gasped as she realised where I was heading. When I looked up I was greeting by Sian's beautiful blue eyes staring back at me. She looked slightly apprehensive but her breathing was laboured and shallow with excitement. I smiled up at her hesitantly waiting to see if this was what she wanted, what she would let me do. I was so excited when she smiled back at me shyly and laid her head back on the pillar but kept her eyes open, looking down at me. I manoeuvred myself between Sian's thighs placing my arms under her legs and rested my palms on her toned stomach gently rubbing my fingers up and down against her skin. I could smell Sian's arousal and it was the most wonderful smell I've ever imagined. I paused briefly savouring the moment before slowly lowering my head between Sian's parted thighs. I slipped my tongue out between my lips and into Sian's warm wet folds and I thought I was in heaven. The way Sian tasted was like nothing I'd ever dreamt. It was sweet but slightly salty and uniquely Sian. I found Sian's clit and circled it slowly with the tip of my tongue and Sian moaned and I knew I was doing something right so I kept going. I kept swirling my tongue over her clit and sucking gently. Sian's hips started to rock against my tongue pushing her clit harder against my tongue. I nipped softly at the small bundle of nerves with my teeth and Sian gasped and dug her nails into my shoulder. I moved my tongue down her folds to her entrance and pushed my tongue in as far as it would go and lapped at her juices that were flowing freely from her now. My cheeks were soon covered in her juices too. Sian was panting and moaning and her skin was soon covered in a light perspiration. I was soon having a hard time keeping up with her gyrating hips. It was a good job I had my arms wrapped round her thighs trying my best to keep her in place. I took one hand away and reached down between her legs and rubbed two fingers against her clit circling it repeatedly.

"Oh fuck Soph" Sian swore. "Ohh Yes! Yes! Just there. Please Soph. Please don't stop"

I had no intention of stopping any time soon. Sian was calling out my name and begging me to make her come now and it was driving me crazy. She sounded out of breath and desperate as I pulled my tongue out and moved up to concentrate on her clit, and it didn't take long after that and Sian's thighs were tensing and her buttocks clenched, her heels were digging into the bed pulling the sheets off the bottom of the bed. Her fingers were pulling at the covers. Then Sian pushed my head against her centre as she achieved her orgasm. I moved my tongue lower to her entrance so I could drink deeply from Sian as she came. There was so much juice but I was going to get it all. As I licked her clean I could tell she was getting aroused again so I slowly inserted two fingers inside her and I couldn't believe how soft and wet it was. I found a really soft spot and kept rubbing against it and Sian thrust herself against my fingers and I moved my thumb against her clit as I was thrusting my fingers in and out until Sian cried out my name over and over. When Sian came the second time for me I was overwhelmed with love. It washed over me like a wave, almost like a mini orgasm. Sian collapsed in a dishevelled heap on the bed her legs flopping down like they had no strength of there own. I rested my head briefly against her mound whilst I regained my breath, I could hear Sian panting heavily above me as we lay like that for a while. Sian grasped hold of my hands and was pulling at me, encouraging me to move back up the bed. I slowly crawled back up to the top of the bed placing little kisses here and there as I went.

"Your nothing but a tease Sophie Webster" Sian Growled.

Sian could be so sexy without even trying. How had I managed to be so lucky. I had the sexiest girlfriend in the whole wide world and she was in my bed with me on top of her. When I lay down our naked bodies seemed to fit together perfectly. I felt her still hard nipples rubbing against my own and Sian's nails were gently scratching against my back all the way down to my buttocks, not too hard but it made me grind my pelvis against her centre. I wanted to bite down on Sian's neck and mark her as mine but I had to resist the urge. I grabbed her hands and pinned them to the bed above her head and kissed her deeply.

"God. I love you so much. I want us to be together forever no matter what it takes"

" We will babe. We will."

I couldn't resist asking. I just couldn't help myself.

"Was I ok" I asked shyly biting on my bottom lip. Dreading the answer but unable to keep quiet. I needed to know I was better than Ryan.

"God Soph how could you not know how amazing that was. If I didn't know better I'd be asking if you were sure that was your first time."Sian laughed. How did you know what to do then.

"I'm not telling, I giggled. You'll only laugh.

"Don't tell me. You made a list. Sian laughed out loud at her own joke. You did didn't you.

I grabbed hold of her and I tickled her ribs making her laugh even harder till we both had tears rolling down our cheeks. When we'd finished laughing and rolling around I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her towards me my head resting on her shoulder.

"Are you going to tell me then. You know I won't quit asking now you've made me curious."

"Ok. But you have to promise you won't laugh."

"Cross my heart & hope to die."

"I looked it up on the internet."

It was quiet for a whole second then Sian burst out into uncontrollable fits of laughter. "That's almost as bad as making a list babe."

"You weren't laughing quite so hard earlier when when you were begging me to make you come." I replied smugly.

"No I suppose not. What did you say this web site was called again."

"There's this web site called Naomily. You know the lesbians from skins. It's a fan fiction site and it had loads of useful information and fics and stuff."

I might have to check this site out myself, you know get a few tips"

"You don't need to babe your just fine as you are, you better believe me.

Ok That's another chapter finished. I can't believe i'm at chapter 5 now considering in was only meant to be a one shot piece.

I'd like to thank everyone that reads my fic. It would be lovely if you took the time to review too. Go on you know you want to really.


	6. Chapter 6

**Roast Dinners & Paracetamol**

**Chapter 6**

Sian POV

Sophie's fingers were entwined in my messy hair and she shuddered in my arms as my fingers roamed over her body. I felt her teeth graze down my neck but Sophie didn't bite too hard which I was thankful for. Our legs were entwined amongst the dishevelled sheets and our breathing was slowing down, but was still a little heavy with desire. I rested my head on Sophie's chest and I could hear her heart going ten to the dozen in my ear, and I knew exactly how she felt because my heart was racing too. I was so happy I wouldn't care if the world ended right now as long as I could stay here wrapped up in Sophie's arms.

I felt Sophie move slightly beneath me and her hand reached under my chin and moved my head up so I was looking into her clear blue eyes. I could drown in them. Sophie has beautiful eyes. Very expressive, honest and right now filled with lust. She looked deep into my eyes briefly before leaning down to capture my lips with hers and kissing me softly. Soon we were kissing deeply our tongues rubbing against each other our lips fused together. I felt Sophie's hands begin to roam over my skin. As her hands slid down my back along my spine and back I felt goose bumps all over. Just the way she touched me drove me wild.

Sophie moved her hips and pushed against me turning us over so now she was laying against me with her hips between my parted thighs. I felt her hips resting against my mound and I resisted the urge to grind my body against hers as I felt Sophie kissing along my jaw line and down my neck. My heart started to pound in my ears as my heart began to beat faster. I pulled Sophie against me so my lips were against her ear and sighed softly and she shuddered against me. Sophie's lips moved over my shoulder placing kisses along my collar bone and down my chest, finally taking my nipple between her soft lips. Her tongue did amazing things to my nipple, licking and swirling around my nipple until it was as hard as a transit hub nut. I pulled her against me, my fingers buried in her hair. When she's finished working her magic on my left breast she moved on to the right one. I couldn't hold it in any longer, and a whimper escaped my lips.

All to soon Sophie moved from my breasts and began slowly kissing and nipping gently down my body, as she came across my erogenous zones and I'm sure she found every single one from my breasts to my abdomen. My skin was on fire, everywhere was tingling with desire, and my body was wriggling beneath her. I needed Sophie to touch me before I exploded and burst into flames. My mind went into overdrive when Sophie continued down my body and between my thighs, stopping with her head poised above my mound. She looked along my heaving body and into my eyes. She looked a little nervous and I could see the question in her eyes. I can't believe Sophie Webster wanted to give me the most intimate of kisses. (_Oh God_,) she is truly amazing. I gave her a shy smile which she took as my consent, then rested my head back on the pillow, not taking my eyes off her. Sophie moved into position between my thighs, her arms moved under my legs, around my thighs and came to rest on my stomach. Gently stroking small circles on my skin. I watched as her head lowered between my legs and her tongue slipping between her lips and into my moist folds. (_Fuck_).

As soon as Sophie's tongue moved over my clit I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips. This seemed to be all the encouragement Sophie needed. She began licking and sucking with ernest, and before I knew what was happening my hips began to gyrate against her tongue. I pushed against her tongue trying to increase the friction a little. My fingers were digging into the brunettes skin on her shoulder. Then her tongue moved away form my clit to my entrance and slowly pushed inside. I was so wet down there now I could feel the juices running between my thighs. Sophie was making little noises almost like purring. My hips were grinding onto her tongue, pumping up and down on the bed. Then one of her hands stopped drawing circles on my abdomen and moved down between my thighs searching for my clit, and began circling over it. The combination of her tongue and fingers were driving me over the edge. I couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Oh fuck Soph." My feet began to dig into the bed, pulling against the sheets."

"Ohh yes!" My fingers were tangled in the covers.

"Yes!" My skin was covered in perspiration.

"Just there." My heart was racing in my chest.

"Please Soph." I was going to come.

"Please don't stop." My whole body was ready to explode now.

Sophie pulled out of me and quickly moved her tongue back onto my clit. Her head was bobbing up and down rapidly between my thighs. Her tongue lapping and flicking quickly over it repeatedly and my insides spasm uncontrollably. I pushed Sophie's face against me grinding my clit onto her tongue till I came.

Sophie moved back to my entrance where she began drinking the juices that were flowing freely from me and before long I could feel another orgasm building quickly inside me. How could Sophie have the power to reduce me this.

Then I felt her pushing her fingers slowly and gently inside of me. She started thrusting in and out building up a rhythm that was quickly driving me insane. Sophie's thumb was rubbing against my clit adding to my pleasure. Then I came, even harder than the first time.

"Ahhhh! _(Shudder) _Soph. (_Shudder) _Sophie. Ahhhh! _(Shudder)_ Oh Babe"

I collapsed back against the bed my limbs having no energy left. My heart was beating out of my chest, my breathing laboured and erratic. Sophie's rested her head against my mound my body still quivering beneath her. I reached down taking her hand in mine and pulled gently. Sophie moved back to the top of the bed, kissing me here and there as she went.

"Your nothing but a tease Sophie Webster" My voice sounded rough in my ears. My throat felt raw and so dry.

Sophie moved her body over mine her erect nipples hard against my own. My nails travelled along her back gently all the way to her lower back and Sophie gyrated her body against me. We both gasped. (_God she's amazing. Truly amazing and she's all mine.)_

Sophie grasped my hands, putting them above my head, looked deep into my eyes. Then said sincerely that she loved me and no matter what it took she wanted us to be together. My heart overflowed with love for this beautiful girl. Nothing was going to tear us apart. Ever.

"We will babe. We Will."

Sophie looked at me hesitantly, chewing at her lip, before quietly asking if she had been Ok. Ok didn't really cover how she'd been. I couldn't believe she was even asking.

I'm laying here panting, with damp hair and covered in perspiration and Sophie wants to know if she was Ok. She can be so unaware sometimes.

I was a little curious how she knew what to do, but when I asked she wouldn't tell me, she looked all embarrassed. She thought i'd laugh.

_(Why on earth would I laugh?)_

"Don't tell me. You made a list." I must admit I did laugh. "You did didn't you."

Sophie wrestled with me tickling me till we both had tears in our eyes. When we stopped rolling round and giggling I pulled Sophie towards me and I snuggled into her side resting my head on her shoulder.

I asked her again if she'd tell me and she made me promise faithfully not to laugh this time. So when she said she's looked it up on the internet, I burst out laughing even harder than before telling her that was nearly as bad as making a list.

She replied smugly that I hadn't been laughing nearly as loud when she made me come earlier. That shut me up quickly I can tell you. She looked really pleased with herself now.

When I suggested I might look this site up she told me not to bother because I was just fine as I am. That made me smile. Sophie certainly knew how to pay a girl a compliment all right.

I don't know how long we lay together, I think we may have drifted off for a little nap after our exertions. Sophie was snoring softly against my side. She looked so adorable. I lay there watching her sleep contentedly.

My mind began to wander of it's own accord. I know now was not the time to be thinking about Ryan but I can't help it. Being with Sophie was perfect. Wonderful. Amazing. So different from Ryan, there's no comparison. If I could have one wish in life I know what it would be. Ryan & me would never of happened. It's the biggest regret of my lift. Now Sophie was the centre of my existence. I will love her, protect her and cherish her as long as I live. No one and nothing will keep us apart.

Chapter 7 should be up soon I hope. It's going to be the final one.

Chapter 7 will also explain the title. It's not just a random title, it's the whole point of the story.

Thank you so much for reading. X


	7. Chapter 7

**Roast Dinners And Paracetamol **

**Final Chapter 7 **

The characters in this fiction are fictitious but most of the facts are true. That made it a little easier to write. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I think it's the best so far. Please read & review.

Sophie's POV The Morning After (Saturday)

Sophie lay there wrapped in Sian's arms spooning contentedly, her back against Sian's front thinking about what had happened last night and didn't regret a single minute of it. She'd broken her vow. Well actually she'd broken it several times and she planned on doing it again as soon as she'd made a quick trip to the bathroom. She gently but reluctantly disentangling herself from Sian's arms and climbed out of bed quietly, putting on her pink fluffy dressing gown to cover up her nakedness.

I opened the door quietly and slipped across the landing into the bathroom. Sophie couldn't believe what had happened last night. She had planned on waiting to be with Sian because of her vow, but Sian was irresistible and to be honest she'd started it not Sian. This had been the best time of her life. Whilst she was in the loo she had a quick wash, tided her bed hair and gave her teeth a quick brush. Sophie walked down the corridor to Rosie's room opened the door and found it empty and the bed made. So Rosie had been out all night. That was probably for the best considering the noise they must have been making all night.

Sophie wandered downstairs made two cups of tea and some toast and took them back upstairs to bed. Sian was still sleeping soundly. I put our breakfast down on the bedside table and climbed back in bed next to Sian. I leaned down and gently kissed Sian's beautiful lips. Sian snuggled against my side resting her head on my shoulder her arms snaking about my waist. She opened her eyes looking a little confused when she saw the dressing gown.

"Why are you dressed babe."

"I think my family might be a little shocked if I made breakfast naked."

Sian looked disappointed. "Are your Mum & Dad back already. I thought they were away for the whole weekend."

"They are, and Rosie's been out all night. So Miss Powers I have you all to myself a little longer."

"Did I hear you say you've made me breakfast." Sian grinned up at me.

"Well, tea & toast at least babe."

"Your a Saint Soph, I'm starving." Sian quickly sat up pulling the covers up over her breasts and tucked the sheet under her arms. God, she looked so sexy her hair dishevelled and her shoulders all bare, the white sheets showing off her tan to perfection. I would never get tired of looking at this.

"Soph. Hello."

"What? Oh sorry." I'd been staring at Sian off in my own little world. I passed over the toast and Sian dived in like she hadn't eaten in weeks. We sat together eating and chatting so comfortable with each other. I had half expected things to be a little weird this morning but nothing had changed. I don't know what it is with Sian and I, but she makes me feel complete. The day Sian Powers walked into my life was the day my life begun. When we'd finished with breakfast I put the dishes down on the floor.

"Do you think we can loose the cute dressing gown now babe, as sexy as it may be I'd like to make the most of the time we have alone."

I slipped the dressing gown off and dropped it onto the floor next to the dishes. I turned the radio on low in the background and moved down the bed and into Sian's open arms. We spent the rest of the day talking, taking little naps and making love.

Sian's POV The Morning After (Sunday)

I looked at the clock and it's 11.30 on Sunday already and we've been in this bed like 35hr now. Not that I'm complaining.

I'm laying here looking at Sophie thinking the brunette is so pretty. No! Sophie's way more than just pretty. She's stunningly beautiful, and it almost takes my breath away. She has no idea how attractive she is, she seems totally unaware of her good looks. Sophie's sleeping soundly her hair all scattered across the pillow.

I'm laying here thinking how lucky I am. I can't believe I'd almost ran away from this. Well truthfully, I had run away. All the way to Southport, to my mothers. I'd been such a fool. Thank God Sophie had figured out where I'd gone and chased me to Southport. Thinking about that day almost broke my heart. Sophie had looked so vulnerable standing there on the doorstep when I'd yanked the door open. Even worse Sophie had looked absolutely devastated when the I told her she could come in but "DON'T TOUCH ME." I'd told her I didn't want to see her and we weren't friends either. Sophie had looked broken when she left.

After Sophie left I slid down onto the kitchen floor and cried like a baby. Why did Sophie have to go and kiss me. It had ruined everything between us. But the thing that scared me the most though was. Deep down I knew I'd liked it. I'd thought about nothing else since that night. It kept playing over and over in my mind, and I couldn't stop thinking how soft her lips were and how tender the kiss had been. Nothing like being kissed by Ryan with his stubbly chin, harsh lips and rough hands. Luckily I'd had the good sense to come back to Coronation St before it was too late to repair the damage.

She'd been lying there for God knows how long now just watching Sophie sleep and thinking. We'd managed to pull the sheets down the bed whilst we slept and they were now resting halfway down the bed. Just covering our waists. Sophie looked so relaxed. One arm was above her head resting on the pillow the other wrapped possessively around my waist. Sian reached over and gently ran her hand over Sophie's exposed toned abdomen enthralled by how soft the brunettes skin was. Sian moved her middle finger slowly up Sophie's body. The blonds middle finger moved over the brunettes rib cage and between her breasts. Sophie's breasts fascinated Sian. Her finger swirled slowly around Sophie's nipple, Sian watched mesmerised as Sophie's nipple began to grow hard. The blond blew softly on the nipple and it got even bigger. She ran her thumb over it and Sophie gave a soft, throaty moan. She lent down and flicked the other nipple with the tip of her tongue before gently sucking it between her lips lavishing it with attention. She felt Sophie stir beside her. She looked up to see Sophie looking at her with sleepy blue eyes.

Sian "Morning beautiful. Did I Wake you?" She smirked before leaning down again and sticking out her tongue and twirling it around the brunettes erect nipple not taking her eyes off Sophie.

Sophie groaned. "Morning to you too sexy. Is this my early morning wake up call?"

"It's hardly morning babe." Looking over Sophie's naked body at the clock I saw it was 14.00 already. What time are your mum and dad back."

Sian giggled before turning serious.

"I'm not sure but they said they'd ring when they set off so we're ok for a bit yet."

"How are you this morning." Sian chewed nervously on her bottom lip. "No regrets."

Sophie "God no babe, how could you think that after last night? It was amazing. You were amazing. I know I made the right choice."

Sian grinned happily moving up to give Sophie a long lingering kiss. As my tongue delved between Sophie's lips her warm wet tongue met mine and it was my turn to moan softly.

Just then the bedroom door burst open and Rosie stumbled in backwards cursing under her breath. We scrambled apart and pulled the covers up to cover our modesty but it was still obvious we were both naked under the covers.

"What the hell Rosie. Never heard of knocking."

"In case you hadn't noticed girls but my hands are full"

We both looked at Rosie and sure enough she was holding a tray. We both looked at each other then back at Rosie with confusion.

Rosie walked over to the bed. Putting the tray down on the covers and stepped back looking really pleased with herself. On the tray stood a slender vase with a single red rose. Some salt, pepper, cutlery and two glasses of water. There was also two roast dinners and a bottle of Paracetamol.

"Er, thanks Rosie."

"Yeah well with all the exercise you've been getting I thought you might be hungry by now."

"ROSIE" we both squeaked in horror.

"Now hurry up and eat your dinner, Mum & Dad will be back at 18.00 and you've got to have a bath and air this room, before they get back. Don't forget to change the sheets.

"ROSIE" we both shrieked together.

Just as Rosie was walking away I noticed the tablets on the tray.

"Rosie, what are the Paracetamol for?"

"Well you two have been in bed so long I thought you might be sick." With that she dashed through the bedroom door just before the Paracetamol flew across the room barely missing her retreating figure.

"ROSIE" We both burst out laughing even though we were both blushing with embarrassment.

Thank you to anyone who read and enjoyed this. It's probably my one and only story. I've enjoyed writing it immensely but it's really hard work for me, so I'm going back to reading instead.


End file.
